Linked Memories
by ayushina
Summary: Eren tak peduli yang dilihatnya itu ingatan atau penglihatan tentang masa depan. Yang ia tahu, ia tak akan membiarkan apa yang ia lihat itu menjadi kenyataan. AR, SemiCanon, RivaiFemEren. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Hy^^

Salam kenal, saya author baru di fandom snk, dan ini fic pertama saya. Banyak yang belum saya mengerti di fandom ini, jadi saya mohon bimbingan para senpai *bow*

Chapter pertama ini merupakan translate *hanya yang bergaris miring* dari salah satu fic favorit saya, dan saya sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya untuk menggunakannya sebagai prolog di fic multichap ini ^^a. Berhubung ini pertama kalinya saya menterjemahkan fic *dan saya sebenarnya gak terlalu pinter bahasa inggris =.=* ada sedikit perbedaan dengan fic aslinya *lumayan banyak sih * jika ada yang ingin,silahkan membaca langsung fic aslinya yang berjudul 'Chance' by Jayewings atau langsung di link ini s/10133273/1/Chance atau bisa di tumblr beliau di ( .com)

Dan satu lagi... ini RivailexfemaleEren... saya gak akan mau terima flame pairing *walau saya tahu pair ini mungkin agak aneh* jadi kalau gak berminat baca pair ini silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'. Dan fic ini gak akan sama 100% dengan manga aslinya. Sayakan mengubah beberapa hal sesuai kebutuhan ^^a #plak.

Saya tahu saya nggak terlalu orisinil ^^a dan saya mohon maaf. Tapi saya harap ada yang suka fic versi saya ini^^

Happy reading minna^^

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Pairing : RivaiFemEren (Rivaile/Levi x FemaleEren)

Warning : OOC, AR, SemiCanon, typos dll.

Don't like Don't Read!

.

.

## Linked Memories ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

_Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Di tempat dimana bunga-bunga yang terkoyak patah, ranting berserakan dengan batang pohon yang hancur, rerumputan yang terinjak dan kusut penuh lumpur. Tercabik oleh jejak kaki yang terlampau besar untuk ukuran manusia._

_Ia bertanya tentang merah yang menodai setiap bebatuan, akar, rumput dan permukaan tanah yang bisa terlihat olehnya. Cairan merah itu menggenang dibawah setiap cabikan daging atau tubuh yang berserakan di tempat itu. Bercampur dengan pecahan pedang dan sepihan hijau jubah yang semula berlambang sayap kebebasan._

_Hembusan angin membelai rerumputan yang terkoyak, menciptakan gelombang kecil di ujung daun yang sewarna darah kini. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit dari sela rimbun pepohonan yang masih tersisa, dan kembali bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi, terlalu sunyi. Padahal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah teriakan, raungan, dan dengung mesin manuver gear serta dentingan pedang, dan sakit. Sakit dan darah dan terlalu banyak suara bising yang membuat kepalanya berdengung._

_Tak ada asap atau uap yang muncul dari tubuhnya yang terkoyak. Dan ia bisa merasakan cairan basah yang lengket di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu bahwa itu darah, masih mengalir segar dari luka menganga di tubuhnya. _

_Ia pernah membaca sebuah buku dulu, dulu sekali di tempat yang menyenangkan dan sangat jauh dari sini, bahwa darah bisa disebut 'Cairan kehidupan'. Tapi seumur hidupnya yang pendek, setelah semua yang telah ia lihat, darah tak terlalu cocok dengan julukan itu. Baginya, dimana ada darah, disitu ada kematian._

_Buku siapa? Otaknya mencoba mengingat kenangan yang telah usang itu..._

_Ia menoleh ke samping... menatap tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di tempat itu. Sebagian berupa serpihan merah yang bahkan takkan bisa dikenali lagi. Tapi ia bisa melihat... mengenali helaian pirang itu –Armin, Armin... buku milik Armin-, serpihan kain merah itu –Mikasa-, ia bisa mengenali itu semua... –Hanji, Jean, Connie, Sasha...-_

_Ia merasa hatinya telah hancur. Benar-benar hancur hingga ia bisa merasakan detaknya yang menyakitkan._

_Ia mencoba bangun perlahan, kepalanya terasa berputar dan ia ingin muntah. Tapi tak ada apapun selain remukan tulang dan darah dalam tubuhnya. Di depannya ia melihat lebih banyak... darah. Entah mengapa ia tahu seluruh rekannya telah mati._

_Perlahan... dengan sangat menyakitkan, ia menoleh ke kiri..._

_Dan cairan bening itu mulai menggenang di iris hijaunya saat melihat sosok itu... –Kumohon... semoga itu bukan dia- terbaring disisi sebuah pohon dengan kedua kaki yang tercabik, sebelah lengan yang tertekuk tak wajar sementara sebelah lagi terlihat masih memegang cutterblade. Dan ia bisa melihat cravat putih di lehernya bergerak pelan saat angin bertiup._

_Dan tubuh itu tak bergerak._

_Ia bisa merasakan airmata yang mengalir deras di kedua sisi wajahnya... hangat dan segera mendingin saat angin berhembus. –Kumohon...-_

_Tak peduli dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mencoba bangun dan merangkak ke sisi sosok itu. –Kumohon...-_

_Harapannya langsung musnah saat melihat wajah yang familiar itu. Penuh noda darah dan lumpur yang ia tahu sangat dibencinya. _

"_Rivaille," Ia berbisik saat ambruk di sisi sosok itu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar mencoba membelai pipi pucat di hadapannya._

_Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka, menampakkan iris silver yang selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar. _

"_Eren?" bisik Rivaille hampir tanpa suara. Iris silver itu bergerak perlahan, "Kau disana? A-aku-" sosok berambut kelam itu terhenti sesaat, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. _

"_Aku tak bisa melihat," lanjut Rivaille lagi. Pelan dan tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan._

_Ia mencoba menjawab,"Ya, ini aku," jawabnya pelan dan terasa seperti darah. Ia membelai pipi pucat itu dengan tangannya yang dingin._

"_Aku disini," bisiknya lagi. _

_Ujung jarinya sedikit bergetar,"Eren..." panggil Rivaille pelan seakan tengah berdoa. "Eren, maaf..."_

_Jemari itu bergerak membungkam bibir yang memucat, "Sssh..."_

_Ia menyeret tangannya yang lain , yang penuh darah, agar bisa menggenggam tangan Rivaille. Jemari mereka menyatu, namun tak bisa bertaut... lengannya mati rasa, dan Rivaille mungkin tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya._

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu..." ia tak ingin mendengar suara Rivaille yang penuh rasa sakit, ia ingin melupakan wajah Rivaille yang sekarat di depannya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingat apapun yang membahagiakan saat ini._

_Ia sedikit terbatuk saat darah di tenggorokannya membuatnya tersedak._

"_K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rivaille berusaha melihat dari matanya yang berkabut. _

_Ia menunduk menatap luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia juga bisa merasakan denyutan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu ia takkan selamat kali ini._

"_Y-Ya... kau tahu aku pulih dengan cepat," bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata dan menaruh kepalanya di dada sang Corporal. Merasakan denyut itu berdetak lambat._

"_Itu bagus," bisik Rivaille memejamkan mata dan perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan._

"_Dimana yang lain?" tanya sang Corporal itu lagi... ia tak menjawab. Tanpa mendengar jawabannya, Rivaille sudah mengerti. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak seolah berdoa._

_Angin kembali bertiup... menggerakkan dedaunan dan membentuk gelombang di ujung rerumputan disekitar dua manusia itu._

"_Kuharap aku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali," bisik Rivaille, ia membuka mata dan kembali memandang sekeliling seolah tak ingin menyerah agar dapat melihatnya._

"_Rivaille," Ia berkata dengan nada mendesak, ia tahu mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu. "Aku tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, kita akan tetap bersama di dunia selanjutnya, iya kan? A-aku tahu kau tak percaya hal semacam itu... tapi kita akan bertemu lagi."_

_Sesaat suasana sunyi, sebelum Rivaille kembali berkata lirih, "Kuharap begitu,"._

_ Rivaille tahu apa yang ia mau, dan apa yang ia mau adalah dunia dimana mereka memiliki kesempatan, sebuah kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai manusia normal, sebuah kesempatan untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan tanpa perlu takut akan kehilangan semuanya dalam sekejap. Sebuah kesempatan agar dapat peduli pada diri sendiri dan orang lain, kesempatan untuk hidup, untuk saling mencintai. Sebuah kesempatan untuk mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Kesempatan untuk hidup tanpa ketakutan, tekanan, dan kesedihan yang berkelanjutan, menuju sebuah kehidupan yang penuh harapan dan kebebasan. Ia ingin melihat dunia itu. Ia ingin seluruh teman-temannya. Ia ingin Rivaille._

_Dan ia tahu Rivaille juga menginginkan itu._

_Mungkin mereka tak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang, meskipun mereka tengah mengambil nafas terakhir mereka dalam dunia yang kejam ini. Tapi suatu hari, suatu saat, di dunia yang indah seperti dunia ini sebelum semua yang telah terjadi._

"_Jangan menangis," bisik Rivaille. Ia tak sadar ia telah menangis, ia mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan isakan yang mulai terdengar. Ia membelai jemarinya dalam surai hitam sang kekasih dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Rivaille. Mendengarkan jantung itu tergagap, sesaat mengingatkannya tentang malam-malam saat mereka bersama._

_Nafas Rivaille mulai tak beraturan, dan ia bisa merasakan kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat. Tapi Rivaille harus pergi lebih dulu,ia tahu itu. Ia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah itu, ingin mematrinya dalam ingatan agar seribu atau bertahun-tahun dari sekarang ia bisa mengenali wajah itu meski dalam keramaian. Kulit Rivaille sangat pucat, penuh noda darah, dan matanya terlihat berkabut dan berkaca-kaca. Tapi itu tetap Rivaille. Ia mengecup bibir pucat itu singkat sebelum kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang Corporal._

_Rivaille menggumam, seakan ingin berbicara di antara nafasnya yang tak beraturan._

"_Sssh..." Ia menghentikan bibir pucat itu. Ia bisa mendengarnya, bagaimana jantung itu mulai kehilangan fungsinya. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah nafas terakhir Rivaille, nafas terakhir orang yang dicintainya._

_Rivaille mengambil nafas dalam hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak sekali. Dua kali. _

_Dan tubuh itu terdiam._

_Dengan tangan bergetar ia menutup sepasang mata silver yang masih setengah terbuka. Dan ia tetap berbaring disana, mendengarkan jantung yang telah mati. Hingga ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan, membiarkan matanya tertutup, dan kesadarannya menghilang._

_Selanjutnya, nanti, mereka pasti memiliki kesempatan._

"_Eren,"_

"Eren,"

"EREN!"

Sosok itu terkesiap kaget dengan iris hijau yang terbuka lebar. Menatap gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan syal merah di lehernya. Angin yang berhembus membuat rerumputan di sisi wajahnya melambai pelan.

"_A-are_... Mikasa?" sosok berambut coklat yang tengah terbaring itu bertanya. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang," gadis kecil yang dipanggil Mikasa itu berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan... disini?" sosok kecil beriris hijau bertanya dengan wajah yang setengah sadar.

"Bukannya kamu yang tidur terlalu lelap hingga bermimpi, Eren?" tanya Mikasa sambil berdiri dari posisinya yang semula berjongkok.

"Tidak..." Eren berkata sambil bangun. "Sepertinya aku mengalami mimpi yang sangat panjang." lanjutnya pelan.

"Apa yang aku impikan... aku tak bisa mengingatnya..." kata sosok berambut coklat pendek itu lagi sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Eren... kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Mikasa saat ia berbalik sambil menggendong setumpuk ranting kering.

"Eh..." bocah beriris hijau itu meraba pipinya yang basah.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku menangis ya," kata Eren sambil berjalan menuju gerbang yang menghubungkan kota Shinganshina dan padang kecil tempat mereka mengumpulkan kayu bakar di bagian dalam dinding Maria.

"Iya, aku mengerti," kata Mikasa sambil berjalan disisinya. "Kalau kau tak mengingat alasanmu menangis, lebih baik kau bicarakan ini dengan ayahmu." lanjut Mikasa.

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku membicarakan hal semacam itu," jawab Eren sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Eren?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyela. Membuat dua bocah berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun itu mendongak. Menatap penjaga gerbang berambut pirang cepak dengan seragam coklat bersimbol mawar.

"Hannes-san," Eren tersentak kaget.

"Apa Mikasa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya penjaga gerbang itu dengan wajah merah. Ia memang mengenal dua gadis yang selalu bersama itu. Dan menggoda Eren adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum disela tugasnya menjaga dinding yang membosankan.

"Apa! Memangnya kenapa aku menangis?" elak Eren panik,

"Ugh... kau bau sake," kata Eren lagi sambil menjauhkan kepalanya.

Seperti biasa... para penjaga gerbang yang seharusnya menjaga dinding dari serangan Titan itu malah bersantai sambil mabuk-mabukan. Dan seperti biasa, Eren kembali menggerutu dan mengomeli mereka. Bukankah mereka seharusnya bertugas?

Seperti biasa pula, para penjaga itu hanya tertawa dan malah menawarinya minum juga. Mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu menjaga dinding yang sudah selama 100 tahun menjaga mereka dari raksasa diluar sana. Mereka sungguh percaya bahwa dinding setinggi 50 meter itu tak akan jebol dan akan selalu menjaga mereka dari raksasa.

Setelah mengomel panjang lebar –yang seperti biasa tak pernah di dengar para tentara itu- Eren kembali berjalan pulang dengan wajah kesal dan bersungut-sungut.

"Eren, menurutku kau tak usah bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai," kata Mikasa saat mereka berjalan.

"Kenapa? Apa menurutmu mereka juga bodoh seperti penjaga gerbang payah itu?" tanya Eren dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukannya aku berpikir mereka itu bodoh, tapi-"

Kata-kata Mikasa terhenti saat bunyi bel berdentang keras terdengar dari pintu gerbang utama.

"Pasukan pengintai kembali," kata Eren sambil memandang gerbang dari kejauhan. Melupakan apa yang telah dikatakan Mikasa,

"Ayo Mikasa! Para pahlawan telah kembali!" kata Eren antusias sambil menarik tangan Mikasa dan mengajaknya berlari menuju jalan utama yang akan dilalui para pasukan pengintai.

"Sial, aku tak bisa melihat!" gerutu Eren saat kerumunan sudah memenuhi tepi jalan dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat para tentara yang menjadi idolanya itu. Ia melihat tumpukan kotak kayu dan segera naik di atasnya.

Dengan penuh semangat dan senyum di wajahnya, Eren memandang gerombolan tentara berjubah hijau dengan simbol sayap berwarna hitam dan putih di punggungnya. Mata hijaunya menyapu setiap wajah seakan mencari seseorang.

"Eh," Eren memasang wajah bingung saat wajah yang dicarinya itu tak ada.

Kenapa? Padahal ia yakin sosok bermata silver itu akan ada diantara pasukan itu.

Eren segera memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri...

Dimana? Dimana dia?

"Eren... kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Mikasa di sisinya.

"Mikasa," panggil Eren masih sambil memegang kepalanya. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Mikasa balik. Membuat Eren tertegun.

Siapa? Siapa yang ia cari?

"Dimana... Rivaille...?"

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

^^ saya tahu bakalan banyak yang bingung, yang pasti ini bukan reinkarnasi fic ^^a

Jika ada yang ditanyakan silahkan review ^^ mohon juga komentar dan sarannya^^

REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

Hy ^^

Mulai dari chap ini dan seterusnya adalah murni buatan saya. Jika ada yang mirip atau sama dengan fic yang lain, harap beritahu saya, itu murni tidak di sengaja.

Hope you like it!

.

.

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Pairing : RivaiFemEren (Rivaile/Levi x FemaleEren)

Warning : OOC, AR, SemiCanon, typos dll.

Don't like Don't Read!

_._

_._

_Ia masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Berdiri mematung menatap reruntuhan bangunan dengan sebuah batu besar di atasnya. Ia tak tahu tengah berada dimana, tapi entah mengapa, bangunan itu terlihat sangat familiar. Ia bisa merasakan angin berdebu berhembus meniup rambutnya yang berantakan._

"_Para raksasa sudah datang. Eren! Bawa Mikasa dan larilah!" suara yang juga sangat dikenalnya itu tiba-tiba memerintah. Ia sontak menunduk. Menatap sosok wanita berambut coklat panjang yang setengah tubuhnya tertimbun reruntuhan. Iris hijau itu melebar._

"_Kaa-san!" teriaknya sembari berlari mendekat. Ia segera berusaha mengangkat runtuhan atap yang memerangkap sang Ibu. Berat. Terlalu berat. Ia bisa merasakan perih saat tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tak apa, runtuhan atap itu sedikit bergerak. Sedikit lagi, ia pasti bisa menolong sang Ibu._

_Tanah terasa bergetar saat kaki-kaki raksasa itu melangkah semakin dekat. Tapi ia tak peduli. _

"_Kakiku sudah hancur karena tertindih reruntuhan, Aku tak akan bisa lari meskipun berhasil keluar. Kau mengerti kan?" suara sang Ibu kembali terdengar. _

"_Akan kugendong Kaa-san dan lari!" bantahnya tak peduli. Ia kembali mencoba mengangkat reruntuhan itu. –Kumohon... bergeraklah.-_

"_Tak bisakah kau sekali saja menuruti perintah Kaa-san? Tolong patuhilah aku sekali saja!" Bentak sang Ibu. Disampingnya, Mikasa kembali mencoba membantu mengangkat reruntuhan itu._

_Tidak, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan sang Ibu. Apapun yang terjadi. Mikasa juga pasti berpikir begitu. Dan ia kembali berusaha, tak peduli dengan getaran tanah yang semakin menguat. _

_Sedetik kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan sosok sang Ibu yang masih tertimbun semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Ia sadar seseorang tengah menggendongnya menjauh dari orang yang paling dikasihinya._

"_Lepas! Kaa-san masih tertimbun disana!" teriaknya sambil berusaha meronta. Ia masih bisa melihat sosok sang Ibu yang menatapnya sambil menangis. Dan ia membeku saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok raksasa dengan deretan gigi yang tersenyum lebar. Raksasa itu menunduk, mengais reruntuhan dimana sang Ibu berada._

"_Hentikan!" teriaknya saat tangan besar itu menggenggam tubuh sang Ibu yang meronta. _

_Dan waktu seakan berhenti baginya saat melihat bagaimana raksasa itu meremukkan tubuh sang Ibu hingga terkulai tak bergerak. Ia hanya membeku dengan mata terbuka lebar saat melihat raksasa itu membuka mulutnya lebar._

_Hujan merah._

_Merah._

_Darah._

_Jatuh berleleran di sekitarnya. _

"_KAASAN!"_

"EREN!"

Sekejap, sosok kecil beriris hijau itu bangun dengan mata terbuka lebar penuh air mata. Ia memandang sekeliling, dan terhenti saat melihat sosok sang Ibu yang menunduk menatapnya. Bayangan merah itu masih terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Eren, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Carla dengan suara lembutnya.

Eren tersentak, sebelum dengan cepat memeluk sang Ibu dan menangis tersedu.

"Ada apa, Eren? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Carla lagi.

Eren hanya menangis dan mengangguk.

Benar, itu hanya mimpi. Sang Ibu masih hidup dan bernafas di depannya.

Hanya mimpi buruk. Syukurlah. Lagipula tak mungkin para raksasa itu berhasil melewati tembok dinding yang tinggi itu.

"Sssh... semua baik-baik saja. Itu hanya mimpi," bisik sang Ibu sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. Eren hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendengarkan detak jantung sang Ibu yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua terus begitu. Hingga Eren melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap wajahnya yang memerah.

"Duduklah, Kaa-san ambilkan minum untukmu," kata Carla sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja dapur.

Sambil mengusap sisa air mata dan ingus, Eren memandang sekeliling yang sepi.

"Dimana _Tou-san?" _ tanya Eren saat Carla menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Ayahmu pergi ke dalam dinding tadi pagi. Apa kau lupa?" jawab Carla. Memandang Eren yang perlahan minum dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Oh... lalu Mikasa?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Dia pergi mencari Armin." Jawab Carla sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau mau menyusulnya?".

Eren menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. Menatap jemarinya yang masih gemetaran.

"Bukankah kau ingin masuk pasukan pengintai? Kenapa karena mimpi saja kau masih gemetaran begitu? Sudah kubilang, kau tak cocok dengan pekerjaan itu." Sindir sang Ibu sambil berkacak pinggang. Mencoba menenangkan Eren yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hal ini dan itu berbeda, Bu." Sangkal Eren dengan alis berkerut, "Aku tetap ingin masuk pasukan pengintai."

Carla menatap sosok sang putri yang tak lagi gemetaran dengan mata yang balas menatapnya serius. Carla menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Eren.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka," kata Carla sambil memeluk sosok kecil itu, jemarinya yang lentik mengusap rambut kecoklatan pedek milik sang putri.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," bisiknya lagi.

"Tenang saja, Bu. Aku tak akan mati. Tidak hingga aku membantai _Titan-titan _itu. Akan kulenyapkan mereka hingga tak bersisa-,"

Blarr!

Seluruh bangunan rumah itu bergetar seolah terjadi gempa. Membuat ibu dan anak itu terdiam dan menatap keluar.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Eren sambil bangkit dan berlari keluar.

Sedetik setelah kakinya melangkah keluar, guncangan hebat kembali terjadi diikuti hembusan angin yang membuat tubuh kecil itu terpental. Runtuhan batu-batu kecil menghujani tubuhnya. Eren meringkuk selama beberapa saat hingga getaran itu berhenti.

Sosok kecil itu segera bangun sambil terbatuk. Ia segera memandang sekeliling dan tubuhnya membeku.

Iris hijau itu melebar saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Menatap sosok sang Ibu yang kini tertimbun reruntuhan yang semula adalah rumah mereka.

Pemandangan itu terlihat familiar. Sangat familiar.

Eren kecil itu terduduk dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"I-ini h-hanya m-mimpi kan?" tanyanya pelan dengan mata tak berkedip. Perlahan butiran bening itu meleleh dari iris hijaunya.

Ini mimpi kan?

Ia akan bangun kan?

Bibir kecil itu bergetar, bergerak tanpa suara.

"_R-Rivaille-..."_

"_T-tolong-"_

.

.

.

### Linked Memories ###

By : Ayushina

.

Chapter 2

.

"Eren,"

Iris hijau itu sekejap terbuka. Menatap gadis berambut kelam yang kini merunduk di depannya. Eren memandang sekeliling, menyadari ia berada dalam kamar asrama kemiliteran yang baru saja ia masuki bersama Mikasa dan Armin.

Benar. Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Sosok bersurai coklat pendek itu segera bangun dan mengusap air mata yang lagi-lagi menggenang di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Mikasa. Apa aku membangunkanmu lagi?" tanya Eren tanpa memandang gadis bersurai hitam yang sudah seperti saudara kandungnya itu. Mikasa menggeleng. Membuat rambut hitamnya berayun pelan.

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun saat kau mulai mengigau," jawab Mikasa sambil duduk di samping ranjang Eren.

Keduanya terdiam dengan bahu yang saling bersentuhan. Mencoba saling menenangkan meski dalam sunyi.

"Kau memanggil nama itu lagi," bisik Mikasa.

"Uh... apa?" balas Eren dengan nada tak mengerti. Sedikit menoleh untuk melihat wajah Mikasa.

"Rivaille,"

Jantung Eren tergagap mendengar nama itu. Dan perlahan berpacu semakin cepat.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Mikasa?" jawab Eren mencoba mengelak.

"Awalnya kau memanggil nama _Kaa-san. _Aku sudah akan membangunkanmu karena kupikir kau pasti bermimpi tentang hari itu lagi. Dan kemudian kau memanggil nama itu," kata Mikasa sambil menatap Eren yang memalingkan muka. Mencoba menyembunyikan kekalutan diwajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa Rivaille, Eren. Selama 2 tahun aku bersama keluarga Yeager, aku tak pernah bertemu seseorang dengan nama itu. Ataupun mendengar nama itu disebut kecuali olehmu." Kata Mikasa serius.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Mikasa!" bantah Eren sedikit emosi.

Mikasa hanya menatap sosok bersurai coklat itu sebelum menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal merah yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," bisiknya lirih.

Eren terdiam, sebelum sesaat kemudian meraih Mikasa kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir," kata Eren pelan. Ia tahu Mikasa selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan sejak mereka kehilangan sang Ibu saat dinding Maria runtuh. Keberadaan sang Ayah yang tak diketahui juga membuat mereka semakin terpuruk. Sekarang mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Dan ia yakin, Mikasa akan melakukan apapun agar mereka tetap bersama dan selamat.

Ia tahu itu. Meski begitu, ia masih tak nyaman menceritakan tentang Rivaille padanya.

Rivaille. Atau teman khayalan seperti yang dikatakan Armin saat ia berspekulasi tentang mimpinya itu. Ia yakin tak pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu, tapi perbedaan antara nyata dan khayalan terasa sangat tipis di dalam ingatannya. Mimpi-mimpi itu.

Mimpi buruk itu selalu terasa sangat nyata. Ia masih bisa melihat tiap detail yang terjadi. Hujan merah itu. Sosok sang Ibu. Seolah ia kembali ke masa lalu dan melihat kejadian itu lagi dan lagi, terus berulang-ulang.

Namun selain mimpi buruk itu, kadang ia akan memimpikan tentang hal yang lain. Ya, Rivaille. Sosok misterius yang selalu membayanginya. Nama yang selalu akan ia panggil di akhir mimpi buruknya. Tanpa sadar, ia selalu tahu bahwa sosok itu akan selalu melindunginya.

Ia tak suka membicarakan tentang Rivaille pada Mikasa atau Armin. Karena setiap nama itu keluar dari mulutnya, mereka berdua akan saling pandang dan menatapnya khawatir. Ia tak suka. Seolah ia hanya membohongi diri sendiri dan berkhayal tentang sosok yang akan selalu melindunginya itu. Ia tak peduli. Walau dalam mimpi saja, ia senang karena ia memiliki sosok itu. Memiliki Rivaille.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, hingga langit di jendela yang terbuka itu mulai bersinar terang. Dan ia bisa melihat Annie dan teman sekamar lainnya mulai bangun.

"Kita harus bersiap. Ini pelatihan pertama kita." Kata Eren dengan semangat.

"Langkah pertama kita agar bisa membantai _Titan-titan _itu," lanjut sang Jaeger dengan mata berkilat serius.

Ya. Ia akan membantai para raksasa itu hingga tak bersisa satupun.

.

.

.

Ya. Ia akan menjadi pasukan pengintai dan membasmi monster-monster itu. Itu yang terus ia yakini hingga saat ini.

Jadi ia kembali bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga ia berada dalam posisi ini. Tergantung terbalik sambil menatap para pelatih dan rekan-rekannya yang balas menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren Jaeger?" bentak Keith Shadish. Pelatih dengan kepala botak dan mata cekung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan. Sosok itu berlutut, mencoba memandang sejajar wajah Eren yang kini tergantung terbalik saat berlatih menggunakan alat keseimbangan manuver 3D.

"Angkat badanmu!" bentak Keith Shadish lagi.

Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang salah denganku?

Di sekelilingnya, seluruh anggota pelatihan menatapnya sambil tertawa meremehkan. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Mikasa yang dengan tenang bergantung dengan alatnya. Tak kesulitan sedikitpun.

Suara tawa itu terus terdengar, dan ia masih tak tahu apa yang yang harus ia lakukan. Ia gagal.

Apa ia juga akan dikeluarkan seperti rombongan kecil yang ia lihat kemarin? Membuang impiannya untuk keluar dinding dan membasmi para _Titan _itu?

Selama beberapa saat yang sia-sia. Ia masih bergantung terbalik. Hingga Keith Shadish menatapnya kecewa dan memerintahkan untuk melepaskan alat itu dari tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian ia hanya berdiri dibawah alat pelatihan tanpa bergerak untuk pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir agar yang lain bisa berlatih!" bentak Keith Shadis keras.

Eren masih tak bergeming, hingga perlahan ia mendongak menatap sang Pelatih dengan iris hijau yang berkilat kuning.

"Alat saya, _Sir,_" Kata Eren tanpa emosi. Ia perlahan melepas alat yang ada dipinggangnya dan menyodorkan pada sang pelatih. "Ini rusak."

"Berani sekali kau menyalahkan alat karena ketidak becusanmu!" bentak pelatih lain sementara Keith Shadish masih terdiam sambil menatap balik mata kekuningan Eren. Sebelum berpaling menatap alat yang ada dalam genggaman sang Yeager.

"Wagner, berikan sabukmu pada anak ini," kata Keith Shadish masih sambil menatap mata Eren.

"Baik, _Sir!"_

Eren masih diam. Wajah yang biasanya penuh emosi itu kini tertutup rapat. Mata hijau kekuningannya berkilat.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa hari itu setelah pelatihan usai.

Eren tak menjawab, masih terdiam sambil menatap telapak tangan di pangkuannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat," kata Mikasa lagi sambil meraba dahi Eren.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... sedikit pusing." Jawab Eren sambil berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, akan kubawakan makan malam untukmu." Kata Mikasa sambil mengusap pelan kepala Eren, Gadis berambut kelam itu beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan Eren sendirian di dalam kamar.

Kilatan iris hijau itu masih terlihat dari balik lengan di dalam kamar yang remang itu. Perlahan, tangan kecoklatan itu bergerak, dan meraba jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sesuatu terasa berbeda.

Siang tadi ia merasa sangat panik. Dan takut.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak ingin gagal menjadi tentara. Ia harus berhasil apapun yang terjadi.

Hingga iris silver itu terbayang didepan matanya.

Rivaille.

Itu mata milik Rivaille. Ia ingat sekarang. Dan kejadian selanjutnya terasa buram. Yang ia ingat. Ia berhasil melewati ujian dan telah lulus menjadi tentara. Tapi bagaimana ia melakukannya terasa berkabut dalam ingatan.

Hanya iris silver itu yang kini ada dalam pikirannya.

Selama ini, meski selalu memanggil namanya, ia tak pernah bisa mengingat wajah Rivaille. Begitu pula saat Armin menanyainya tentang sosok khayalannya itu. Ia hanya akan menjawab 'Tidak tahu'. Hal itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan ia tak ingin menyebut nama itu di depan kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa kesal, dan takut, dan perasaan lain yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Hingga saat ini. Ia tahu sekarang.

Ia rindu. Ia merindukan sosok khayalan yang selalu ia panggil dalam mimpinya.

Ia rindu Rivaille.

.

.

.

_Gurat serat kayu di bawah telapak tangannya terasa sedikit kasar. Dan ia menunduk menatap aliran-aliran pola itu dalam diam, bentuk guratan itu mengingatkannya pada dinding yang ada di ujung horizon. Memisahkannya dengan para raksasa. Memerangkapnya seperti ternak yang suatu saat bisa di panen._

_Suara seseorang yang tengah bicara menghentikan jalur pikirannya. Ia pun kembali memegang sendok dan menyuapkan sup yang ada di depannya ke dalam mulut. Sup itu tak terlalu enak, berisi potongan sayuran dan kentang yang sangat kecil, dan kuah yang terlalu encer. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tetap memakannya tanpa sepatah katapun. _

_Setelah tak ada lagi yang tersisa ia mengangkat cangkir teh di samping mangkok dan meminumnya. Kembali mendongak saat mendengar suara-suara lain. Dan baru sadar ia tengah duduk di depan meja panjang, di kanan-kirinya sosok-sosok bayangan juga duduk dan bicara. _

"_Eren,"_

_Ia mendongak. Merasakan sesuatu merambat dari belakang punggung hingga tengkuk. Lalu kembali turun dan menghangat di dadanya. _

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Bocah?"_

_Suara itu keluar dari sosok yang duduk jauh di seberang mejanya. Sekelebat silver terlihat diantara surai kelam. Dan wajah yang tertutup telapak tangan yang memegang cangkir pada bagian atas, meski cangkir itu memiliki pegangan di sisi samping. _

"Eren!"

Sosok berambut coklat itu tersentak dan mendongak. Menatap Armin dan Mikasa yang menatapnya dari seberang meja. Ia memandang sekeliling dan mendapati mereka tengah berada di ruang makan. Para Anggota pelatihan generasi ke 104 yang lain mengisi meja-meja yang berderet di tempat itu. Tengah makan sambil mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Tak ada sosok berambut kelam dan bermata silver seperti yang ia harapkan.

Suara Armin yang kembali memanggil namanya membuatnya memfokuskan perhatian pada dua teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Eren balik.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau terus diam tanpa memakan makananmu," Kata Armin khawatir.

Iris hijau itu menunduk dan menatap sepotong roti yang sama sekali belum tersentuh di depannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mikasa sambil menatapnya intens.

"Tidak, Ha-ha-ha aku hanya melamun," kata gadis berambut coklat itu sambil tertawa. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba mendera.

Ia buru-buru menghabiskan rotinya, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua pada hal lain.

"Mikasa, rambutmu sudah mulai panjang," kata Eren.

Pandangan Mikasa melembut sebelum meraih ujung rambut yang terlihat di depannya.

"Ya, Aku akan memotongnya, rambutmu juga mulai panjang, Eren,"

.

.

.

"_Oi bocah! bersihkan yang benar atau kutendang bokongmu ke seberang ruangan," desis suara itu penuh ancaman._

_Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat. Dan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah suara berasal._

"H-Heichou! _Ya, _Sir! _Akan kubersihkan ulang sekali lagi!" ia menjawab sambil mengeratkan ikat kepala dan penutup wajah berwarna putih yang ia pakai. Ia segera melangkah pergi dengan sebuah pembersih debu di tangan kanan dan sapu di tangan kiri._

_Saat ia melewati sosok Sang Kapten yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu, iris hijaunya bersirobok dengan silver yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibirnya yang tertutup masker putih._

"Eren... kupikir ruangan ini sudah cukup bersih, lebih baik kau istirahat," kata Armin membuat yang bersangkutann tersentak dan menoleh. Ia memandang sahabat pirangnya itu lama sebelum memandang sekeliling.

Ah, ya. Hari ini ia mendapat tugas membersihkan aula latihan bersama Armin dari Keith Shadis. Ia memandang sekeliling mencari sosok beriris silver itu, tapi sosok itu tak ada dimanapun. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, dan ia menghela nafas. Tentu saja itu hanya khayalannya.

"Tidak, Armin. Ini masih kurang bersih," jawab Eren sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengepel lantai disudut ruangan yang masih terlihat bekas noda.

_Heichou _akan marah kalau tahu.

Rivaille akan menghukumnya kalau ia tahu masih ada sisa noda disini.

.

.

.

"_Kepalkan tanganmu lebih erat dan perhatikan lawan saat kau sedang bertarung, bocah! Kemana arah matamu hah!" bentak suara itu diikuti rasa sakit saat sang Kapten menepis tinjunya dan dengan cepat menyarangkan tendangan diperutnya ,membuatnya ambruk sebelum ia terduduk menahan sakit di tanah._

"_Bangun, Eren! Musuhmu tak akan menunggumu bangun sebelum membunuhmu!" bentak sosok itu lagi sementara ia masih memegangi perutnya. Ia segera bangun meski dengan lengan yang bergetar, hingga sebuah telapak tangan terulur di depan hidungnya. _

"_Cepet bangun, Bocah sialan. Atau kutendang bokongmu sekali lagi,"_

_Sambil tersenyum ia meraih tangan yang kemudian membantunya berdiri. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah berkerut sang Kapten._

_Hangat. Tangan Rivaille terasa hangat._

" EREN!" teriakan Mikasa terdengar diikuti rasa panas di pipi dan tubuhnya yang tersungkur di tanah. Iris hijaunya kembali memandang sekeliling. Menatap teman anggota pelatihannya yang tengah tertawa memberi semangat. Diantaranya ia melihat Mikasa yang terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang. Ia mendongak, menatap sosok Annie yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Sedetik kemudian Eren sudah bangun dan kembali memasang posisi bertarung. Ia kembali menyerang sosok berambut pirang yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Ia tak boleh mengecewakan _Heichou. _Ia tak boleh menyerah.

Diantara rasa sakit dan serangan-serangan itu, Eren menyadari absennya rasa hangat sang Kapten di telapak tangannya.

Hijau itu menajam, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia balas menyerang lawannya.

.

.

.

Para calon tentara itu dengan cekatan terbang di antara pepohanan hutan. Dua pedang di genggam di kedua tangan. Mereka memandang sekeliling penuh waspada hingga sebuah boneka replika titan muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka berlomba mendekat dan menebas bagian tengkuk replika titan itu. Tebasan harus lebar dan dalam agar titan tak bisa lagi memulihkan diri. Itu adalah inti dari latihan ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren menggerutu saat tebasan yang ia ciptakan meleset, atau kurang dalam. Di sisinya, ia melihat Mikasa dengan mudah meluncur dan menebas target dengan sempurna. Ia menggigit bibir dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

Ia harus lebih kuat, agar bisa masuk anggota pasukan pengintai dan menghabisi semua titan di luar tembok. Ia harus.

"_Kau harus memiliki ketepatan saat meluncurkan pengait, juga waspada dengan setiap gerakan titan. Ambil sudut mati dan luncurkan pengaitmu, balikkan salah satu pedang lalu berputar dengan memanfaatkan beratmu saat jatuh. Lalu tebas. Salah sedikit dan kau akan jadi kotoran titan," jelas sosok itu sebelum meluncur dengan alat 3DMG dan mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja ia jelaskan._

_Tubuh sang Kapten memang lebih pendek, namun saat ia berayun dan berputar dengan alat Manuver , Ia terlihat sempurna. Dan mematikan._

"_Kau sudah mengerti, bocah?" tanya sosok itu sambil memunggunginya dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Silver itu kembali terfokus padanya._

_Ia mengangguk penuh antusias sebelum kemudian mencoba apa yang sang Kapten ajarkan._

_Ia menembakkan pengait dan meluncur diantara hijau pepohonan. Mencoba meniru apa yang Rivaille ajarkan. Saat target tiruan titan itu terlihat, ia segera mendekat dan menembakkan pengait dari sudut terbaik yang ia pikirkan. Saat melayang di atas target, ia membalik salah satu pedang dan berputar. Namun tiba-tiba target itu dengan cepat bergerak menyamping menjauhkan tenggkuknya dengan bagian mulut yang kini menghadap ke arah Eren, sepasang hijau itu melebar menyadari ia tak bisa menghentikan putaran tubuhnya..._

"Bruak!"

"EREN!" suara Mikasa terdengar di kejauhan.

Sekelilingnya terlihat buram dan berputar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, JAEGER!" Suara seseorang terdengar mendekat.

"KAU HARUS MENEBAS LEHERNYA, BUKAN MENGHANCURKAN MULUTNYA DENGAN KEPALAMU!" Bentak suara itu lagi.

"Maaf, _Heichou! _Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi!" Jawab Eren cepat.

"AKU BUKAN KAPTENMU! COBA ITU LAGI DAN KAU AKAN JADI MAKANAN TITAN!" Bentaknya lagi.

Eren membeku, sebelum benar-benar bisa melihat wajah Keith Shadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata seram. Ia memandang sekeliling. Menatap teman-teman angkatannya yang tengah memandangnya sambil tertawa. Di sisinya sebuah tiruan titan masih berdiri tegak. Sosok sang Kapten tak ada di manapun.

Eren menunduk.

"Maaf, _Sir!" _jawab Eren sambil memalingkan muka. Keith Shadis menatapnya tajam selama beberapa saat, sebelum sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat sesuatu, kemudian menatap dua iris hijau itu lama. masih dengan wajah seram, ia berbalik menatap kerumunan para kadet di sekelilingnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT? KEMBALI BERLATIH!" bentaknya sebelum meluncur pergi. diikuti para kadet yang lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren? Ada yang luka?" Tanya Mikasa sambil memeriksa wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa," jawab Eren sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan menatap uluran tangan lain di depannya.

"Ayo kita berlatih lagi," kata Armin sambil tersenyum.

Eren mengabaikan uluran tangannya, dan berdiri dengan usaha sendiri. Armin berusaha tetap tersenyum sebelum menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Eren, Kau memegang pedangnya dengan cara yang salah," kata Armin sambil menunjuk tangan Eren yang masih memegang pedangnya erat. Satu pedangnya terhunus ke atas sementara satu pedang yang lain digenggam terbalik.

"Huh, kau bahkan tak bisa memegang pedang dengan benar, Jaeger," Ejek Jean dengan pandangan sinis. Sebelum meluncur dengan alat 3DMG dan meninggalkannya.

Eren masih menunduk menatap kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, ini tidak salah sama sekali," jawabnya pelan sambil mendongak dengan mata menajam.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau sudah mendapat semua barang yang di butuhkan?" tanya Armin sambil menantap Eren yang membawa kantong-kantong yang penuh belanjaan.

"Ya, sudah semua," jawab Eren sambil mengecek daftar di tangannya.

"Aku dan Mikasa masih harus mencari beberapa barang. Kau bisa menunggu kami disana," Kata Armin sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil di depannya.

"Aku bisa ikut kalian," jawab Eren.

"Tidak, Eren. Barang bawaanmu sudah terlalu banyak. Kau akan menghabiskan tenagamu jika mengikuti kami berkeliling," kata Armin lagi.

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" bantah Eren sedikit emosi.

"Kau tidak lemah, Eren. Tapi kau akan membuang tenaga percuma. Setelah ini kita masih ada pelatihan lagi," kata Armin menenangkan.

"Aku bisa membantunya membawa barang," kata Mikasa membela Eren.

Armin menatap Eren dengan alis terangkat sebelum sekilas melirik Mikasa. Eren mendengus kesal melihat kode itu. Ia pastinya tak ingin terlihat lemah jika Mikasa membawa semua barang bawaannya. Tahu sifat Mikasa, mau tak mau Eren setuju juga.

"Baik, aku tak akan membebani kalian! Aku akan tunggu disana!" kata gadis Jaeger itu.

"Kau tak apa menunggu sendirian?" tanya Mikasa khawatir.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Mikasa!" kata Eren kesal.

"Baiklah," Kata Mikasa sambil menaikkan syal merahnya menutupi dagu, "Kami akan segera kembali,".

"Yeah," Kata Eren sambil berjalan menuju kedai teh itu dan duduk di salah satu sudut yang sepi.

Sambil menyesap Teh hangat yang baru di pesannya, gadis berambut coklat pendek yang berantakan itu memandang langit yang mendung. Berharap semoga hujan tak akan turun sebelum mereka kembali ke tempat pelatihan. Mereka bertiga kali ini mendapat tugas untuk membeli beberapa barang belanjaan dapur yang dibutuhkan selama seminggu.

Tak seperti yang di harapkan, Hujan deras turun membawa hawa dingin dan kabut tipis.

Eren mengerang pelan. Mereka bertiga tak membawa mantel tadi. Dan mereka juga tak bisa mengambil resiko barang belanjaan mereka basah. Jadi mau tak mau mereka harus menunggu hujan reda untuk kembali ke tempat pelatihan. Mikasa dan Armin pun pasti juga tengah berteduh sekarang.

Eren menyilangkan tangan di atas meja dan menyandarkan dahinya dengan posisi menunduk,sambil berdoa semoga hujan segera reda. Hawa dingin dan uap air membuatnya sedikit kedinginan karena ia hanya memakai sweeter hijaunya yang tipis. Perlahan, mata hijaunya meredup saat rasa kantuk datang menyerang. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia mengingatkan diri untuk tidak tertidur.

Ia tak mendongak saat mendengar suara seeorang mendekat dan meletakkan sebuah gelas di atas meja di sisi yang lain dimana ia duduk. Begitu pula suara derit pelan saat kursi di depannya bergeser diikuti seseorang yang duduk.

"_Si Kacamata Busuk itu, beraninya dia membuatku menunggu selama ini,"_

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Eren mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sebelum tersenyum tanpa mendongak. Mencoba berada dalam halusinasinya lebih lama, berharap suara itu kembali terdengar.

Setelah beberapa tak ada suara lain, Eren menghela nafas dan perlahan mendongak dengan dagu yang masih bertumpu di meja.

Matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk itu menatap bayangan sosok berambut kelam yang tengah meminum teh dalam genggamannya dengan cara yang familiar. Kabut putih di sekelilingnya membuat sosok itu terlihat tak nyata.

Sosok itu menurunkan gelasnya dan untuk pertama kali menyadari Eren yang tengah menatapnya.

"_Apa yang kau lihat, Bocah?" _tanya sosok itu dengan sepasang silver yang menatap tajam.

Eren tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa, _Sir," _jawab Eren tak mengubah posisinya. Silver itu menatapnya lama.

"_Kembali tidur kalau begitu," _kata sosok itu sedikit memerintah.

"Ya, _Heichou," _kata Eren lirih sambil menutup kedua matanya. Akhirnya mengalah pada rasa kantuk yang mendera. Dan ia tak mungkin membantah perintah dari sang Kapten.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur hingga seeorang menggoyang bahunya.

"Bangun, Eren!" suara Armin sedikit berteriak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tak seharusnya tidur di tempat seperti ini, Eren!" kata Mikasa.

"Huh," jawab Eren masih setengah sadar.

"Ayo pulang, hujannya sudah reda," kata Armin sambil memandang keluar. Hijau itu mengikuti arah pandangnya dan benar saja, hujan telah reda.

"Untung saja barang-barangmu masih ada, kau harus lebih hati-hati," kata Armin sambil memeriksa kantong belanja Eren yang berada di bawah di samping kakinya.

"Ah ya, maaf. Ayo pulang, Mikasa, Armin," kata Eren sambil berdiri dan mengangkat kantong belanjaannya. Ketiga sahabat itu meninggalkan kedai dengan Eren yang menggerutu kesal karena kata-kata Mikasa.

Tak seorang pun sadar dengan sebuah gelas yang telah kosong di sisi lain tempat Eren duduk. Bersanding dengan gelas Eren yang masih setengah berisi di depannya.

.

.

.

#TBC...

.

.

Maaf kalau terlihat konyol. Mohon kritik dan sarannya *bungkuk*

.

REVIEW?


End file.
